


放弃一段感情是什么体验

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 他再美好，也是别人花园的风景。





	放弃一段感情是什么体验

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌 不升真人  
> *真的是糖，真的是糖，真的是糖  
> *知乎体，原创人物视角  
> *BUG成片私设如山，OOC我的我的我的  
> *只是突然想起了自己放弃一段感情时候的心境

放弃一段刻骨铭心的感情是什么样的体会？

7021 关注  
1003 评论

匿名用户

谢邀。

但是邀请我的人看我回去不先揍你一顿以报答您揭我伤疤的恩情。

大家放心，邀请我的是我丈夫，我会手下留情的。

认识我的人都知道我第一个喜欢的人不是我现在的丈夫。说出来我们的领域就太容易掉码了，所以接下来的一切都模糊处理。

他是一个领域内的国家级的人才，就叫他J吧，在世界上也能毫无疑问地排在前五名。这样一个人却一点架子都没有，他会玩直播，在直播里真的实力宠粉。他笑起来特别好看，眼睛会眯成一条小缝，还会露出特别特别可爱的小虎牙。

我要变成虎牙性恋了。

喜欢上J的时候他刚刚成年，而我参加工作两年了。当时的他凭借着天赋惊艳了那个领域，却也远没有现在这么出名。那个时候我觉得自己特别幸运，因为我……怎么说呢，相当于他的助理？总之就是接触的机会比一般的粉丝多了不知道几百倍。

J真的是一个会发光的人。

我知道他很早就崇拜这个领域的世界第一（就叫Y吧），我也看到了他一直以来的坚持。他为了和Y比肩付出了多少努力和伤痛，我都不敢数。有一次他在训练的时候不小心受了伤，我给他冰敷的时候，问过他这样值不值得。

他的眼神是我看到过的最坚定的。他说，追上Y是他毕生的梦想，他想和Y一起站上领奖台，为了这个目标所有的付出都值得。我当时几乎伏在他身上哭了。他就搂着我的肩膀安慰我说，姐你别哭啊，你看我没事儿。崇拜一个人的感觉就是想要到他身边去的，姐你应该能明白啊。

我当然明白。

从那个时候起，我开始飞蛾扑火。他有那个实力和Y比肩，而我能做的也只有保护好他，做他坚强的后盾。也许有一天我会把我的心情告诉他，也许永远不会。因为我知道他对我好只是出于他的善良，他对我的好，也丝毫没有超出过朋友的界限。

是我的幻想啊。

后来的事情完全出乎我的预料，可是其实，情理之中。

Y因为J惊人的天赋注意到了他，然后两个人顺理成章地成了朋友。但是，情敌见面分外眼红这句话不是闹着玩的。有一次我去接J，他正和Y说话，我就在一边等着。天知道两个母语不通英语又都不好的人怎么会说得那么开心。

他没让我等太久，我们两个走的时候，我习惯性地为他整了整衣领。回头查看有没有东西落下来时，撞进了Y漆黑的眼睛。如果刚刚看着J的时候Y的眼睛里是温柔的星光，现在他看着我的时候几乎是冰晶。说不上友好，却也没什么明显的恶意。

我不愿意和Y对视。他的不在乎表现得那么明显，他甚至根本没把我当成他的竞争对手。我狼狈地回头快走几步跟上J，拒绝思考。我何尝不知道Y是对的。

他们的关系好得不得了，也许这一切拜Y所赐。Y那个国家的人，基本上都会四句汉语，“你好”“谢谢”“加油”“我爱你”。他学会的第五句，是J的小名。是有多么在意，才能在听过粉丝们叫过几句之后就学得如此清楚。

Y摆出他最可爱的样子叫着J的小名冲他喊加油，我看到J笑没了眼睛。

跳过一些事情，我想说说那一场最最重量级的世界A级赛事。J发挥得很好很好了，他已经创造了国人在这个级别的赛事这个项目上的最好成绩，可是那毕竟是第四名。无缘奖牌。我看到从来没哭过的他红了眼眶，对着摄像头露出从没展现过的勉强的笑容，可我毫无办法。他在前三名休息区，我在后台，只有大屏幕可以看。

我看着Y带着毫无保留的强势将J揽进怀里紧紧地抱着，看着Y眼睛里深深的无措和J努力摆出的“是我技不如人，我没有做好，我不怪任何人”的表情。他从休息室离开了，我知道他会找到教练员，也许还会在如父如母的他们怀里大哭一场。

我心里突然涌起病态的快/感。看吧Y，我得不到的你也没有份，你有什么资格不把我放在眼里。

这个项目的传统，是比赛结束之后会有一场表演。彩排的时候J依然是开开心心的样子，跟着其他的好朋友笑笑闹闹。Y来来回回地从他身旁或近或远地滑过，最后终于找到一个他不跟好朋友M闹的间隙，掀起他背后的帽子罩在头上，然后自然而然地把手臂落在J的肩上。

J笑着伸手拍上Y的后背，Y大概是明白他的意图，磨磨唧唧松了手，把没帽子的外套扣在了头上，逗得J又笑成了那个甜甜的奶黄包。我坐在看台上，早已习惯这种不能插/入的无力感。

一晃又是好几年。同样级别的赛事再次开幕，这一次，是Y的退役之战。比赛的第二部分Y在J之前出场，他并请求J一定要仔细看他的表演。于是我有幸欣赏了一场最盛大的告白。

场上的Y用他的表演诉说着从好奇到欣赏，最后直到沦陷的过程。他的眼神全程都充满着坚定，带着志在必得的光。我相信J看懂了。因为连我，都能看出来啊。我茫然地坐在一旁，看着J和下场的Y交换一个简单的拥抱，再看着J上场。

J用他的表演，以及Y曾经希望J做出来的动作，回应了Y的感情。他在节目的最后拼尽全力做出了那个不可思议的、从未有人完成的动作，全场惊愕，然后起立疯狂地尖叫鼓掌。

我也站起来疯狂地鼓掌嚎叫，为的却是完全不同的事情。这么多年，我的感情终于可以随着泪水一起坠落，砸在地上四分五裂，然后被长毛地毯吸收掉每一丝水分，一点痕迹不留。

说到这里，我似乎终于拐回了正题。

放弃一段刻骨铭心的感情是什么体会？我只能说，很复杂，很沉重。这段感情几乎是我业余生活的全部，放弃了它，我觉得自己不再完整。但其实却也很轻松。这大概因为我从一开始知道，J不会属于我。他想要的那片天地，只有比他更优秀的Y可以给他。

但其实最多的是无奈。

因为没有人，会无缘无故放弃一段刻骨铭心的感情。

往后很长的一段日子里，我其实过得昏昏沉沉。不是自暴自弃，只是J和Y在比赛结束之后一起去旅游，我突然闲了下来。

然后我遇到我现在的丈夫。

所以说，其实放弃一段注定无疾而终的感情也未必不好。毕竟脱离开固有世界，你才能发现你也是别人眼中独一无二的风景。

-END-


End file.
